Yume no Kakera
by Lacco Disorder
Summary: [Peices of a Dream] There was a fight. He was betrayed, and now he's shattered. Yaoi. Almost R. Taito, Yamasuke.
1. Shattered

AN: It doesn't make much sense. It should be all pretty and shit with bold words and italics but it wouldn't work. Can anyone help? Warnings: Implied adult situations, Yaoi (slash, guy/guy), swearing. No OC's. Every person has been in the show.  
  
Disclaimer: Us right now: -_- Us if we owned it: ^_________^ We dun see a resemblance.  
  
Shattered  
  
Proulouge  
  
~*~  
  
I was looking through the glass again.  
  
The other smiled and walked up the foreboding steps, he was getting closer.  
  
No.  
  
He turned the corner and I screamed for him to turn back, to stop his strides. The door loomed over my small figure as he opened it.... so much pain.  
  
NO!  
  
The unidentified sounds echoed around the walls. I had to stop him, I reached for him but I went right through, his body wavered but he kept on walking.  
  
NO!!  
  
I had to stop him but it was too late, a second door opened and both our eyes glazed over in pain. The second time for me.  
  
Two bodies, moved in a sweat soaked dance on the bed, two bodies betraying us, two bodies doing something forbidden.  
  
No.  
  
One body moving against another, doing something he only did with me. He fled, and my mouth opened in a silent scream.  
  
The glass shattered.  
  
~*~  
  
My eyes opened in pain as the dream ran through my head, over and over.  
  
How could he? I loved him, I gave him my all. but it wasn't enough. He left me, left me for him. He still thrusted into the body on the bed, still made passion. And never thought of me. His blonde hair contrasted against the other's brown, tanned skin against fair.  
  
Him against me.  
  
I pushed myself off my bed and walked over to the full length mirror, my reflection was sad. I looked like shit.  
  
Him against me.  
  
My eyes had no life anymore. They all asked 'are you alright?' Like they cared. I loved him and all I got in return was the damn memory of blonde against brown..  
  
I saw him again today. I looked to him, somehow forgetting that we were no longer together, then remembering when his eyes passed over me like I meant nothing to him- and never had. I quickly averted my eyes, not wanting him to see me staring, but then felt him staring at me as soon as I looked away. I spun around, anger surging, ready to tell him what I thought of him and his freaking blonde against brown...but he was gone. Lost in the crowd.  
  
He makes me hate him. I want so bad to lash out at him, to pound on his chest and yell, to cut him into a thousand pieces with shards of broken glass...but at the same time I want him to love me again. Even though he makes me hate him, have I lost all love for him? No. I hate and love him so much it tears me up in side.   
  
~*~  
  
The only warning was a clenching fist, and the mirror broke.  
  
The glass shattered.  
  
~*~  
  
DID THAT MAKE ANY SENSE????? We didn't think so. We just felt we had to write this. IT WAS THE FORCE!!!! j/k, j/k. The first part is supposed to be italics but the thing won't let it be. *sigh* Props if you can guess who the chara's are and the concept! R&R (The idea is. should we continue.? And does anyone know how to make this better? Anyone???) Does anyone else notice the use of bad puns in Digimon 02? There's like 5 each episode! Also does anyone no a site we can download Digimon 02 episodes?  
  
Go check our other accounts! YamiLijah_Lal and Linkz!  
  
Ciao! 


	2. Break

AN: *sniff* Only one review? WAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Do u think we would get more if we told you the couple? FINE! We'll tell you the couple if you e-mail us! ^_^ Onward to the chappie! Except this is just YamiLijah doin the Author notes cause I can't get a hold of Linkz, SOOO this chapter may or may not stay up. Cause I dunno if it's done yet!  
  
Disclaimer: .What do YOU think?  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Break  
  
~*~  
  
I almost expected it to rain. The way it does in those sappy movies when the main characters are depressed. I guess I'm not important enough for that. The only rain for me was the salty tears as they streamed down my cheeks.  
  
The guilt locked its hold on me and wouldn't let go. I screamed excuses in my head, but the guilt only tightened its grip. I was alone! Hurt! We had fought only hours before! I needed love, and he was there. He'd always been there; it had only been a matter of time. The words pounded on my skull, but when I looked in the mirror, my eyes said otherwise. It's all your fault! They screamed at me.  
  
I yelled, he yelled and I left, but he says he kicked me out. Heh. Funny that he thought I was cheating on him, with Ken no less. Look at the irony, eh? I do something so close to what he accused me of.  
  
~*~  
  
I opened the door and there he was, staring at me with those wide brown eyes, filled with concern.  
  
Just like his.  
  
It was like he cared for me again. Like he still wanted me around, still trusted me. It was all an illusion, but I still gave in. I needed it. He came in and held me, stroked my hair, wiped my tear-streaked face.  
  
Just like HE used to.  
  
He asked me what was wrong, and I shook my head whipping my hair against his. Blond against brown. It was such a nice contrast and I sat in his lap mesmerized by it.  
  
It was close to blond against red. So close, but so far.  
  
I had to feel love again, I had to hold another body like his, I needed to do something that he would feel sorry for. And I did, except it came right back at me. I did the one thing I shouldn't have; I said the three words that started the whole problem.  
  
"I need you."  
  
~*~  
  
Fresh tears blurred my vision, and I threw myself against the wall. The mirror rattled, and got knocked off the wall. I watched as it fell, as if in slow motion. As I looked in the mirror, I saw a reflection of something at the foot of my doorway. It was a flower petal, brown from age. It reflected in the mirror, burning the image into my mind.  
  
And then the glass cracked.  
  
~*~  
  
YAY! The real 'story' starts next chapter!!! Then maybe it will be easier to understand. NOT ALL CHAPPIE'S WILL BE THIS SHORT! These are just intro's.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Googuru no Shoujo: That's what we where going for, lol. And thanks for the help with Kazaa, but we have that! Just we can't find any episodes..;_;  
  
READ AND REVIEW!  
  
CIAO! 


End file.
